posesif KYU appa
by Lia joyers
Summary: tentang kyuhyun, sungmin dan sandeul dalam kehidupan keluarga. Masalah prosesif kyuhyun pada sungmin dan sandeul menjadi masalah dalam keluarga itu. Kisah-kisah di kyumin family / beruang itu lebih bagus dari kuda/ tak apa nanti lain kali kau bisa mencobanya, apa perlu appa ajari menaklukan hati uke?/ lee donghae!/ KYUMIN AND EUNHAE FAMILY. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Posesif KYU appa

Pairing : kyumin

Cast : cho kyuhyun, cho sungmin, cho sandeul

Lee donghae, eunhyuk, lee Baro

Choi siwon

Rate : T bisa M

Warning : BOYS LOVE/ YAOI

Sumarry : tentang kyuhyun, sungmin dan sandeul dalam kehidupan keluarga. Masalah prosesif kyuhyun pada sungmin dan sandeul menjadi masalah dalam keluarga itu. Kisah-kisah di kyumin family.

``````KYUMIN FAMILY````````

Rumah megah dengan aksen eropa terdengar sangat berisik. Teriakkan cho sandeul, bocah 5 tahun itu menggema di seluruh rumah. Membuat pasangan suami-istri yang sedang bergemul dalam selimutnya mau tak mau membuka matanya.

"ckk..'' cho kyuhyun, kepala rumah tangga itu berdecak tak suka karena acara tidurnya terganggu. Ia baru tidur pukul empat pagi dan sekarang pukul enam pagi dan itu artinya ia hanya tidur dua jam.

Kyuhyun memandang istrinya, cho sungmin. sungmin masih menerjab-nerjabkan matanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung menindih tubuh sungmin yang masih polos tanpa sehelai benang apapun.

"berat.."

mata bulat itu belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Tubuh sungmin bergerak kesana-sini. Berusaha membuat tidurnya lebih nyaman dan terhilang dari rasa berat belum sepenuhnya menyadari kyuhyun yang sedang menindihnya. Gerakan sungmin membuat kyuhyun mengerang pelan. Posisi kyuhyun yang berada diatas tubuh sungmin membuatnya terangsang.

"ahh… ming"

Kyuhyun mendesah, membuat sungmin mengerutkan keningnya dalam tidurnya. Teriakan sandeul dari kamarnya masih terdengar. Bahkan teriakan itu semakin bernada kesal dan semakin tinggi. Kyuhyun cuek terhadap teriakan itu. menurutnya hasratnya harus tuntas dulu dan baru menghampiri sandeul.

"ming bangunlah, kau harus bertanggung jawab.''

Kyuhyun memijat kening sungmin yang berkerut itu. ia membalikan posisi mereka. Hingga kini posisi sungmin yang berada diatas. Tanpa aba-aba kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pantat bulat sungmin. pantat yang sangat berharga bagi kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau lakukan cho?"

Sungmin langsung duduk dikasurnya. Ia menatap kyuhyun dengan kesal. sungguh, sungmin ingin memakan kyuhyun hidup-hidup. Apa tak ada cara lain untuk membangunkannya? Cara yang lebih normal. Kenapa kyuhyun selalu membangunkannya dengan cara begitu? Walau diakui sungmin caranya sangat ampuh tapi bukankah terlalu pervert.

"aiss.. jangan marah ming, kau membuatnya bangun.''

Kyuhyun merajuk. Pemimpin CEO itu menggunakan nada manjanya. Sungmin yang melihat aksi merajuk sang suaminya hanya mengumpat dalam hati.

"aku? Yang benar saja cho. Kalau kau menggunakan cara normal untuk membanggunkanku. Dia tak akan bangun."

"EOMMA~ .''

"sebentar chagi.''

Teriakan sandeul kali ini membuat sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Ia berjalan tanpa pakaian kekamar mandi dihadapan kyuhyun. Pemandangan itu langsung membuat hasrat kyuhyun semakin memuncak.

"ming, selesaikan ini dulu, sayang. Lalu kau urus sandeul."

Kyuhyun menggetuk pintu kamar mandi dan berbicara dengan nada yang manja.

"tak bisa kyu. Tadi malam sudah. Kau tak kasihan sandeul. Ia dari tadi berteriak dan kau sebagai appanya tak menenangkannya.''

"aisss ming, kau lebih memilih sandeul.''

"tentu saja.''

Tanpa ada beban apapun sungmin berkata. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya menggerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh, jika donghae melihat ini, pose kyuhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bersender pada pintu kamar mandi tanpa pakaian. Ia akan membagikan pada karyawan di perusahaan kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin, kyuhyun yang sangat kejam di kalangan pembisnis tapi akan menjadi anak manja dirumahnya?

Clek

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sungmin dengan celana jinsnya serta kemeja pinknya. Pakaian yang sudah sungmin siapkan dari tadi malam dan ia taruh dikamar mandi.

"kau mau kemana ming?"

Kyuhyun langsung memegang lengan sungmin. sungmin berpakaian rapi dan berarti ia akan pergi.

"aku, tentu saja pergi dengan sandeul.''

Sungmin berjalan kearah kaca. Menyisir rambutnya dan mengikat poninya hingga wajahnya seperti apel. kyuhyun langsung memakai celana santainya dan langsung menghampiri sungmin yang sedang berhias.

"kau mau kemana?"

Nada yang dipakai kyuhyun bukanlah nada manja seperti tadi tapi kali ini nada serius bahkan terselip nada tegas. Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan istri dan anaknya pergi tanpa dirinya.

Took..tookkk

Pintu kamar mereka diketuk.

"eomma~eomma, ini sudah pukul tujuh. Nanti kita telat."

Sungmin langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Sandeul sedang berdiri didepan kamarnya dengan mata yang memerah. Bibirnya menggecut.

"maafkan eomma sayang, baiklah kita pergi sekarang dan pemitlah pada appamu.''

"tidak, kalian tak boleh pergi. Kalau kalian ingin pergi tunggu aku sampai pulang."

"appa~.''

Mata sandeul menggeluarkan airmata. Hari ini ia berniat melihat drama musical dengan eommanya.

"tidak sandeul.''

Kyuhyun masih kekeh dengan pendiriannya. Sungmin yang melihat itu berdecak tak suka. Sungmin langsung menggendong sandeul.

"yaebo. Kau tega dengan sandeul. Ia menantikan drama musical ini sudah lama. Kau mau membuatnya sedih."

"tidak ming. Kalau sandeul ingin melihat drama musical itu aku akan menyuruh pak kim agar mengundang mereka dirumah.''

"jangan berlebihan cho."

Kyuhyun tak memerdulikan ucapan sungmin. ia langsung bergegas kekamar mandi. Sebenarnya ia tak tega melihat wajah sandeul dan sungmin. tapi, menurutnya mereka tak boleh pergi tanpa dengannya. Sungmin dan sandeul adalah surganya kyuhyun. Jadi kyuhyun tak membiarkan mereka lecet sedikitpun dan kyuhyun harus menjaga mereka dengan ketat.

"sandeul kekamar dulu, eomma akan membujuk appamu."

Dengan patuh sandeul pergi kekamarnya disertai dengan tangisnya yang masih belum reda. Namja manis itu memandang anaknya dengan sendu. Sandeul hanya mempunyai satu teman dekat, Baro. Jika Baro bukan anaknya Eunhae, sahabatnya kyuhyun mungkin sandeul tak memiliki teman. Sikap posesif kyuhyun penyebab utamanya.

Jika tadi kyuhyun yang bersender pada pintu kamar mandi, sekarang sungminlah yang sedang bersender dan mengetuk pintu itu.

"kyu, aku janji akan langsung pulang setelah melihat musical itu. tak mampir kemana-mana. Aku janji.''

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada guyuran shower yang terdengar. Akhirnya sungmin menyerah, ia langsung duduk ditepi ranjang dan menunggu kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sungmin langsung menghampiri kyuhyun. Ia memeluk kyuhyun dan memainkan jarinya pada dada kyuhyun yang belum dilapisi pakaian. Hal itu membuat kyuhyun mengerang, tapi kyuhyun berusaha menahannya.

"kyu~''

Sungmin mengecup bibir tebal itu berkali-kali.

"kyu, aku janji tak melirik lelaki manapun saat berada disana dan jika kau menurutinya, kita akan melakukan sesi yang panas nanti malam. Kau tak mau melewatinya kan?"

Sungmin terus menggoda kyuhyun dengan sentuhannya. Namja manis itu menyentuh kyuhyun.

"baiklah, tapi kau harus ajak eunhyuk. Jangan melirik lelaki manapun ming.''

Sebenarnya kyuhyun ingin menemani sungmin dan sandeul tapi hari ini ia ada rapat yang sangat penting.

"tak masalah yaebo.'' Sungmin langsung kekamar sandeul.

.

.

Mobil hitam mewah itu kini berisi lima orang dengan sungmin dan kyuhyun berada didepan. dibelakang mereka eunhyuk, baro serta sandeul. Mobil itu terus meluncur membelah jalanan. Hingga mobil itu berhenti disalah satu gedung.

"ming.''

Kyuhyun menahan lengan sungmin saat namja manis itu akan keluar dari mobil. sedangkan eunhyuk, baro serta sandeul sudah keluar.

"kenapa kyu?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"jangan melirik lelaki lain."

"yang ada mereka yang melirikku kyu."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia memegang lengan sungmin lebih erat dan itu membuat sungmin sedikit kesakitan.

"huft.. aku hanya bercanda dan kalaupun mereka melirikku. Aku tak mau. karena aku telah mempunyai pangeran yang sangat tampan.''

Hati kyuhyun lega seketika. Sungmin melirik lengannya yang masih dipegang erat oleh kyuhyun. Ia pun lagi- lagi mencium bibir tebal itu berkali-kali. Kyuhyun mengelus lengan sungmin yang memerah karena perbuatannya.

"maaf sayang, apa sangat sakit? Kita pulang saja biarkan sandeul sama eunhyuk.''

"hah? Ini tak sakit kyu. Kau hanya mencari alasan agar aku tak jadi nonton kan?''

"tidak sayang. Lenganmu memerah."

"ini tak sakit kyu. Dan sekarang bisakah aku turun? Kau ingat tuan Cho kau ada rapat pukul Sembilan pagi.''

"pergilah dan hati-hati. Kau harus ingat ming, jangan melirik mereka atau menaggapi mereka.''

Sungmin langsung keluar dari mobil itu.

"hyukkie, jaga sungmin. jangan sampai ia digoda para lelaki."

"baiklah kyu."

Mereka berempat langsung masuk kegedung itu dan mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuk melihat pertunjukkan drama musical itu. sandeul dan baro diapit sungmin dan eunhyuk.

"Minnie hyung."

Seorang lelaki tampan yang duduk dibelakang kursi sungmin memanggil. Hal itu membuat sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"wonnie, kau disini dengan siapa?"

Mata bulat sungmin berbinar saat melihat siwon lah yang memanggil. Pasalnya sungmin tak bertemu dengan mantan kekasihya itu lama.

"sendiri. Kau tau pemain yang memakai baju biru itu sepupuku. Kau masih ingat?"

Siwon langsung pindah kesebelah kursi sungmin yang kosong. Mata sungmin melihat kearah panggung.

"tentu saja kibum.''

"kau benar minnie, kau bersama anakmu?"

"ya, kau pun benar, kau tak mau berkenalan dengan sandeul? Bukankah kau baru melihat sandeul satu kali dan itupun waktu sandeul berumur sekitar beberapa hari.''

"tentu.''

"tapi sepertinya setelah acara ini selesai. Ia sangat serius. Dia begitu mengidolakan kibum sepupumu.''

Sungmin dan siwon terus berbincang tanpa memperhatikan drama musical itu. eunhyuk yang melihat itu mendecih tak suka. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengintrupeksi keduanya tapi itu tak mungkin, karena posisinya berjarak dua kursi dari sungmin dan ia kurang segan kepada siwon. Kalau bukan siwon yang membantu proses mengeluarkan baro dari rahimnya mungkin eunhyuk sudah menendang pemuda manis itu. kyuhyun sahabatnya jadi ia tak menyukai sungmin dekat dengan namja lain.

Pertunjukkan drama itu berakhir. Sungmin langsung menggendeng sandeul dan mengajaknya keluar dari gedung itu. diikuti siwon dan eunhyuk bersama anaknya.

"sandeul, panggil dia siwon ahjusshi.'' Siwon langsung mengendong tubuh sandeul dipundaknya  
"kau manis seperti ibumu, sekarang kita berteman ok?"

Siwon menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sandeul dipundaknya, membuat sandeul tertawa. Sungmin yang melihat itupun tertawa.

Mobil hitam yang sungmin ketahui milik suaminya berhenti didepannya membuat ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kyuhyun akan marah saat melihat siwon entah itu dengan sungmin atau tanpa sungmin.

"sandeul turun dan pergi kemobil dan kau CHO sungmin temani anak kita itu.''

Sungmin dan sandeul langsung menuju kemobil. Kyuhyun bicara dengan nada tegas bahkan kyuhyun menyebutkan marganya yang sekarangpun menjadi marga sungmin dengan lantang. Menandakan bahwa namja manis itu sudah menjadi miliknya.

"tak bisakah kau mencari seseorang yang single Choi. Kau bukan orang yang tak mengerti norma kan?"

Kyuhyun langsung pergi dan mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan eunhyuk dan Baro yang menatap polos mobil kyuhyun yang membelah jalan.

"eomma mesum, mobik kyu ahjussi sudah pergi.''

"yak! Jangan memanggilku eomma mesum. Jika eomma mu tak mesum mungkin kau tak akan lahir. Ya ,eomma juga melihat kyu ahjussi, sungmin dan sandeul pergi. Jadi?".

"jadi kita pulang naik apa?"

"Ya naik mobilnya kyu-." Mata eunhyuk langsung membulat saat menyadari dirinya dan anaknya ditinggal kyuhyun.

"yak! Kyuhyun pabo." Eunhyuk mengumpat. Pemuda itu menendang kerikil batu yang ada didepannya.

"jangan membuat balo malu dengan kelakukan eomma seperti itu. eomma mengerti?"

Euhyuk menggangukan kepalanya. Ia sungguh sebal dengan sifat baro yang sok dewasa itu. kadang eunhyuk memukul donghae karena memberi anak yang terlalu cerdas.

"sekarang kita cali taksi eomma."

Baro menggandeng tangan eunhyuk ke jalan raya.

Tbc or end

Review dong… please…. Semoga suka. Fanfic ini pengennya sih aku buat drabble yang konfliknya nggak terlalu berat. Dah…

k


	2. Chapter 2

Posesif KYU appa

Cast : cho kyuhyun, cho sungmin, cho sandeul

Lee donghae, lee hyuk jae, lee baro

Choi siwon

Rate : T

Warning : BOYS LOVE/ YAOI, typo kayak`nya banyak

Summary : tentang kyuhyun, sungmin dan sandeul dalam kehidupan keluarga. Masalah prosesif kyuhyun pada sungmin dan sandeul menjadi masalah dalam keluarga itu. Kisah-kisah di kyumin family.

~~~~~~KYUMIN FAMILY~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

Mobil hitam itu membelah jalan dalam kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Sang pengemudi menatap lurus kedepan, tak menghiraukan tangisan bocah lima tahun yang semakin kencang.

" huwwaa…eomma, sandeul takut… huwaaa."

Sandeul, bocah lima tahun yang duduk di belakang menangis dan terus berteriak. Bocah itu takut dengan kecepatan yang diakibatkan oleh ayahnya sendiri, cho kyuhyun.

"kyu.. perlambat mobilmu. Kau tak lihat sandeul ketakutan."

Sungmin, namja manis itu terus memohon pada suaminya untuk mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya. Tapi, nyatanya kyuhyun seolah tak mendengarkan permohonan sungmin. namja itu terus berkonsentasi dalam menambah kecepatan mendecih. Akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa menenangkan sandeul dengan kata-katanya.

"umma… sandeul takut, hiks."

"ada umma sayang, kau tak perlu takut."

Tangisan sandeul membuat sungmin sebagai ibunya merasakan sakit. Namja manis itu berusaha mencari cara agar kyuhyun mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya.

"akhh.. sakit kyu."

Sungmin memegangi perutnya. Matanya ia pejamkan tapi tak tertutup dengan rapat. Matanya mengekor ke samping. Melihat aksi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat istrinya kesakitan langsung mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya dan memperhentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan.

"sayang, mana yang sakit. Huh?'

Kyuhyun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan langsung mencondongkan badannya kearah sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung memeluk leher suaminya.

"mianhae kyu. Sungguh aku dan siwon hanya berbincang, tak lebih. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Jika kau marah, jangan libatkan sandeul. Kau tak lihat ia begitu ketakutan."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan sungmin. ia menatap anaknya yang masih menangis. Walau tak sekeras tadi. Hatinya tiba-tiba sakit.

"sandeul, maafkan appa sayang. Sandeul mau kan memaafkan appa?"

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelankang. Ia mengusap kepala anaknya dengan kasih sayang.

"tapi, jangan begitu lagi, hiks sandeul takut, appa."

"appa janji. Kau mau memaafkan appa? Appa sayang sandeul."

"sandeul juga sayang appa. Sandeul maafin kok."

"makasih sayang.''

Namja tampan itu balik melihat kearah istinya. Di lihat istrinya sedang tersenyum.

"jangan ulangi lagi kyu. Cobalah kau hilangkan sifat posesifmu itu."

"apa kau dan sandeul tersiksa dengan sikapku itu? maaf ming, sandeul. appa hanya tak mau kehilangan kalian. Aku takut ming kau akan selingkuh seperti heechul eomma."

Inilah penyebab sifat posesif kyuhyun pada sungmin. ia takut bernasib sama dengan appanya. Eommanya selingkuh dengan laki-laki lain. Alasan klise yang biasa digunakan istri para kolongmerat yang berselingkuh karena kesibukan suaminya. Kyuhyun tak menginginkan itu. hingga ia menjaga ketat sungmin dan sandeul. Kyuhyun mencintai mereka.

"aku tak akan selingkuh, kyu.''

Sungmin mengelus pipi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan perilaku itu memejamkan matanya.

"tapi sandeul akan selingkuh eomma, appa. Sandeul akan menikah dengan kibum hyung telus selingkuh dengan balo hyung.''

Perkataan bocah lima tahun itu membuat pasangan suami-istri itu membulatkan matanya.

"kau tak boleh selingkuh, sayang. Kibum hyung? idolamu?"

Kyuhyun memandang anaknya. Sungmin langsung mengangukan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan perkataan suaminya.

" iya appa, olang yang ada dipostel dinding kamal sandeul.''

Bibir sandeul mengerucut persis dengan apa yang biasa sungmin lakukan saat sedang kesal.

"namja jelek dan tua yang biasa sandeul tonton di TV, idola sandeul itu? lebih gantengan appa, deul.''

"dia tak tua appa. Gantengan kibum hyung daripada appa. Appa kan banyak jelawatnya. Kalau kibum hyung itu wajahnya mulus.''

"anak nakal. Jerawat appa sudah hilang. Kau mau melihatnya?ini.''

Kyuhyun memegang pipinya dengan tangan kanan dan mencondongkan pipinya kearah sandeul.

"appa jangan dekat-dekat nanti jelawatnya pindah kepipi sandeul. Kalau sandeul ada jelawatnya, sandeul jadi jelek dan pasti kibum hyung tak mau menikahi deul. Masa deul Cuma nikah sama balo. Deul kan pengen punya banyak suami. "

Bocah lima tahun itu mendorong pipi kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan perilaku pengusiran dari anak semata wayangnya, langsung menggelitiki sandeul dengan tangan kirinya.

"hahaha… appa, hentikan,, hahaha eomma, tolong sandeul.''

"kalian mengacuhkanku."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya walau dalam hati ia merasa sangat hangat saat melihat keakraban suami dan anaknya.

"bunnyku marah hem?" Kyuhyun langsung menciumi bibir sungmin berkali-kali.

"ming, kau tadi melihat kibum tua jelek itu kan? Gantengan siapa ming aku sama dia?"

"gantengan kibum hyung kan eomma?"

"gantengan eomma dong."

Perkataan sungmin membuat dua namja yang berada didalam mobil menatapnya dengan cengo.

"hahaha.. deul dimana alamat kibum jelek itu. walapun kibum itu jelek jangan selingkuhin dia deul.''

"dia sepupu wonnie, kyu."

"wonnie? Siwon? Kau masih memanggilnya wonnie ming.''

Kyuhyun langsung menatap kearah depan. Sungmin yang melihat suaminya mulai ngambek langsung merangkul lengan kyuhyun yang berada diatas roda pengemudi.

"jangan ngambek kyu."

"kau memanggil namaku _kyu_ sama dengan eunhyuk dan donghae. Aku tak akan marah kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama special. Dan yang paling penting lebih bagus dari wonnie jelek itu.''

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Otaknya langsung berpikir untuk mencari nama special untuk kyuhyun.

"kyubo?''

"apa itu ming?''

"kyuhyun yaebo.''

" kyuhyun pabbo eomma bukan kyuhyun yaebo.''

Perkataan sandeul langsung membuat sungmin tertawa beda dengan kyuhyun yang memasang wajah muramnya.

"kau jahat pada appamu deul. Ming carilah nama yang B.E.S.''

"apa itu B.E.S appa?''

"Benar, Enak didengar dan Special. Baiklah kita pulang."

``````KYUMIN FAMILY```````````

Jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Sungmin masih berusaha membujuk suaminya yang ngambek untuk makan malam. Kyuhyun menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut putihnya.

"kyu, bangunlah. Kau belum makan malam sayang.''

"aku tak akan makan malam sebelum kau menemukan nama sepecial untukku ming dan nama itu harus lebih bagus dari kuda jelek itu.''

"aisshh, nanti kyu. Kau mau kan namamu agar B.E.S? Jadi aku harus berpikir lebih lama.''

"baiklah aku makan. Tapi, disuapi ming.'' Kyuhyun membuka selimut yang menutup tubuhnya sedangkan sungmin mengambil makanan diatas meja yang terletak disebelah ranjang mereka.

"sandeul sudah makan ming?"

"sudah bahkan ia sudah dialam mimpinya. Kau itu lebih rewel dibandingkan sandeul kyu."

"aku hanya ingin bermanja-manja denganmu.''

Setiap suapan yang diberikan sungmin, kyuhyun akan mengecup bibir plum sungmin sebelum mengunyah makanan itu.

"hentikan kyu."

"sayang kau punya janji denganku kau ingat?''

"janji?"

"yup, janji yang begitu panas dan menggairahkan.''

Kyuhyun mengambil alih memegang piring yang dipegang sungmin. ia menaruhnya pada meja tadi. Dan mulailah mereka melakukannya.

````````KYUMIN````````````

Eunhyuk dan baro sedang berada dalam sebuah taksi. Taksi yang akan menghantarkan mereka ke rumah kyuhyun.

"kenapa eomma mesum tak pernah berbuat sesuatu dengan benal.''

"aisshh.. eomma lupa.''

Eunhyuk dan baro terus bertengkar dari mereka di gedung yang diselenggakan drama musical hingga sekarang. Masalah ketelodoran eunhyuk karena lupa menaruh kunci rumahnya. hingga mereka hanya berdiri lama didepan rumah mereka sendiri dengan hanya memandang pintu. Dan kegiatan itu berjalan hingga setengah jam. Kegiatan mari memandang pintu sebenarnya hanya dilakukan eunhyuk saja karena baro memandang eommanya dengan sendu karena menurutnya eommanya benar-benar bodoh. Untuk apa coba memandang pintu itu tanpa usaha. Seperti mencari, bukankah tindakan mencari kunci lebih normal.

"aku tau eomma lupa karena tua bahkan pipi eomma yang tak ada dagingnya itu membuktikan bahwa eomma tua.''

"jadi menurut baro pipi eomma kempot begitu.''

"ya bisa begitu.''

"aisshh… kenapa kau tak pernah memuji eommamu?"

"memuji? Apanya yang bisa dibanggakan dari eomma selain pengetahuan mesum yang eomma miliki?''

"hah? Sabar hyuk.. kau harusnya bersyukur punya anak yang cukup pandai. Cukup pandai menghina eommanya sendiri.'' Eunhyuk mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tokkk…tooookk..tokk

Bunyi ketukan dari Pintu rumah sungmin menganggu kegiatan sungmin dan kyuhyun yang sedang bermain tindih-mendidih dikamar mereka.

"aiss… menggangu saja. Sudahlah ming kita teruskan saja jangan memerdulikannya."

"tak bisa kyu."

Sungmin langsung memakai piama potongan dengan lengan dan celana yang panjang. Piama yang bermotif boneka beruang. Piama yang sepasang dengan punya kyuhyun hanya berbeda warna dan lengan piama kyuhyun yang pendek. Kyuhyun biru muda sedangkan sungmin merah muda.

Sungmin langsung keluar dari kamar itu tak menghiraukan umpatan-umpatan kyuhyun.

Cleekk

"hyukkie, baro"

"siapa ming?"

Kyuhyun menusul sungmin dengan piama couplenya yang dipakai sungmin. namja itu langsung memeluk sungmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sungmin.

"hyukkie dan baro.''

"kenapa kau begitu manja cho. Ming biarkan kami masuk.''

Sungmin langsung meminggirkan badannya dari pintu. Gerakan sungmin langsung membuat kyuhyun mendengus tak suka.

"kau iri kan? karena donghae masih dichina ?"

"tidak.''

"kyu lepas. Aku mau jalan."

"begini saja.''

Dengan terpaksa sungmin berjalan keruang tamu mereka dengan kyuhyun yang masih menempel dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk lehernya.

"kyu lepas aku mau duduk.''

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukkannya. Setelah melihat sungmin duduk disofa panjang kyuhyun langsung merebahkan badannya dengan kepalanya yang ia taruh dipaha sungmin. tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang sungmin tapi sebelumnya ia menaruh tangan sungmin dikepalanya. Sungmin mengerti apa maksud kyuhyun. Dengan senang hati ia mengelus kepala suami manjanya itu.

"jangan berhenti sampai aku tertidur ming.''

"baiklah.''

" apa istriku sudah tidur, ibu mertua?''

Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah baro.

" boleh balo yang tampan diatas dua tingkat ketampanan appa dan beribu-ribu tingkat diatas ketampanan eomma masuk kekamal deul?''

"aiss.. kenapa kau mengejek eomma hah?''

"hahahh…boleh, tapi jangan baro apa-apakan deul dan jangan ganggu deul.''

Baro langsung naik ke atas.

"baro sangat pintar hyuk."

"ia pintar untuk mengejek eommanya. Ming bisakah?''

"bisakah apa?

"bisakah kita tukaran anak.''

Usapan sungmin pada kepala kyuhyun berhenti seketika. Ia mencoba mencerna maksud sahabatnya itu.

"ming~jangan berhenti."

Rengekakan kyuhyun itu membuat eunhyuk ingin muntah sedangkan sungmin langsung mengelus kepala suaminya itu.

"kau punya bayi besar ming?''

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi ejekan eunhyuk . ia terlalu nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Elusan tangan sungmin membuat hatinya sangat nyaman dan hangat.

"maksudnya?"

"ehmm… mungkin sandeul dan baro ketuker. Kau lihatkan kalau baro lebih mirip kyuhyun karena baro punya mulut yang begitu pedasnya."

"ketuker? Yang bener aja hyuk. Sandeul lahir ketika Baro sudah bisa jalan. Kalau nggak salah baro itu dua tahun diatas sandeul kan? Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir begitu?"

Eunhyuk menggarukan tangannya di kepala. Memikir apa yang sungmin katakan.

"iya-ya bener. Terus Baro anak siapa dong?''

"ya anakmu dengan donghae, hyuk.''

"aisshh… tapi dia terlalu cerdas untuk jadi anak kami. Kau tau kan kalau otaknya aku dan donghae standar malah kayaknya aku dibawah standar ming.''

"kau tak bersyukur punya anak cerdas hyuk? Apa saat mengandung Baro kau melakukan perbuatan aneh?"

Sungmin masih setia mengelus kepala kyuhyun. Tak menyadari jika kyuhyun telah terbang kearah mimpinya.

"aku? Mungkin karena aku sering mengumpat kyuhyun. Saat hamil aku terus mengumpat kyuhyun bahkan sampai sekarang. Kau taukan kalau kyuhyun menyebalkan? Ia punya mulut pedas ming. Makanya aku sering mengumpatnya.''

"kayaknya itu penyebab Baro jadi cerdas dan bermulut pedas. Sekarang kau susul Baro. Lebih baik kau dan baro tidur disini.''

Eunhyuk mengangukan kepalanya. Namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya kekamar sandeul. Meninggalkan sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"kyu, bangunlah, kita pindah keatas.''

Berulang kali sungmin mengguncang-guncangkan badan suaminya itu. tapi, nyatanya tak ada tanda-tanda kyuhyun akan bangun.

"kalau kau tak bangun. Aku bakalan benar-benar selingkuh dengan siwon, kyu. Siwon lebih dewasa daripada kau yang manja lebih manja dari sandeul.''

Sungmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih syok atas perkataanya.

"CHO SUNGMIN. AWAS KAU KALAU BERSELINGKUH DENGAN KUDA JELEK ITU.''

Kyuhyun berteriak, mengakibatnya empat namja yang berada dirumah itu kaget. Dengan langkah seribu ia langsung menusul sungmin. kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh sungmin yang sudah diatas ranjang.

"ming~ jangan marah, aku janji tak akan manja lagi. Tapi kalau aku pengen manja kau harus menurutinya. Jangan selingkuh ming. Kuda itu sangat jelek ming. Lebih ganteng aku.''

"tidurlah, cho.''

''jangan selingkuh ming.''

''hem."

Hening, tak ada percakapan diantara mereka lagi. Sungmin sudah melayang di mimpinya sedangkan kyuhyun menarik-narik piama sungmin.

"aisss… kenapa kyu?''

"jangan selingkuh ming.''

"tidur sekarang juga atau aku benar-benar selingkuh kyu.''

Mata kyuhyun langsung terpejam tapi dua menit kemudian mata itu terbuka. Kyuhyun menarik-narik piama sungmin lagi.

"ming~ Jangan selingkuh.''

"yak! Cho kyuhyun. Tidur sekarang dan aku tak akan pernah selingkuh karena aku mencintaimu.''

"jangan marah ming. Nado saranghae. Baiklah aku akan tidur tapi berikan aku ciuman.''

"kau bilang tak akan manja kan. Sekarang tidurlah.''

"tapi aku ingin dicium ming.''

Dengan terpaksa sungmin mengecup bibir kyuhyun.

"kenapa Cuma tujuh ming? Harusnya sama seperti biasa tiga belas kali.''

''aiss.. baiklah.''

.

.

.

.

Meja makan dirumah cho itu terlihat lebih banyak penghuninya. Eunhyuk dan baro meramaikan suasana dalam ruang makan itu.

"ming~ kenapa Cuma deul yang kau suapi sayang? Kau tak menyuapiku?''

"kau punya tangan sendiri cho. Makanlah.''

Kyuhyun merajuk. Ia membalikan nasi dipiringnya ke tempat nasi. Namja yang sudah memakai pakaian rapi itu melipatkan kedua lengannya diatas meja. Membuat sungmin dan eunhyuk yang melihatnya berdecak sebal.

"ya ampun, kau sudah mempunyai anak cho. Kenapa malah kau yang manja.''

Eunhyuk mengomeli kyuhyun dengan mulut yang masih penuh nasi. Sungmin yang melihat suaminya merajuk hanya diam. Ia terus menyuapi sandeul. Tanpa menghiraukan rajukan sang suami. Ia masih kesal karena kyuhyun mengganggu acara tidurnya.

"aissh… kenapa eomma mesum selalu membuat balo malu?''

"apa kesalahan yang eomma lakukan kali ini hah?''

"bicara saat makan eomma.''

"kau juga bicara.''

" aku bicara karena aku ingin berbagi ilmu ke eomma tentang makan tak boleh bicara. Bukankah berbagi ilmu itu bagus. Ia kan ming ahjusussi?''

"buhahaha… baro pinter banget sayang.'' Kyuhyun terpikal-pikal menertawakan wajah kesal mengangukan kepalanya dan tertawa saat mengetahui eunhyuk tak bisa berkutik dengannya anaknya sendiri.

"ming~.''

Nada manja itu terus terdengar beberapa kali. Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan deheman saja. Wajah kesal kyuhyun menghiasi ruang makan itu.

"pedas eomma~huwaa.''

Tangisan sandeul terdengar. Sandeul menangis saat ia memakan biji cabai yang terdapat dimenu sarapannya.

"ini chagi. Minumlah.''

"ya ampun, masih pedas sayang?'' ujar kyuhyun dengan kecemasan.

Baro yang melihat sang calon istrinya kepedasan langsung menghampiri sandeul.

"masih pedas, deul?''

Sandeul tak menjawab ia terus menangis. Baro yang melihat air digelas sandeul habis langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sandeul. Tiga namja yang melihat adegan itu membulatkan matanya.

"huwaaa~ bibil deul sakit eomma. Balo gigit bibil deul.''

"yak! Mesum apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?''

Kyuhyun langsung menggendong sandeul dan memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada baro.

"balo Cuma bantu deul bial nggak pedas kok. Lagian balo lihat eomma yang kepedasan kayak deul lalu appa makan bibir eomma dan eomma tak melasa pedas. Kenapa deul menangis eomma? Padahalkan deul baru mengigit bibilnya. Eomma yang selalu makan bibir appa kok appa nggak nangis?"

Tbc…

Review please….

To : love kyumin 137

Makasih atas sarannya chingu. Aku nggak marah ko. Suer.. malah makasih udah review dan kasih masukan. Jangan kapok buat review lagi. Ok.. hehehe…

Thanks buat yang review, favorite sama follow ff ini. Jangan kapok buat review ya….


	3. Chapter 3

Posesif KYU appa

Cast : cho kyuhyun, cho sungmin, cho sandeul

Lee donghae, lee hyuk jae, lee baro

Choi siwon

Rate : T

Warning : BOYS LOVE/ YAOI, typo kayak`nya banyak

Summary : tentang kyuhyun, sungmin dan sandeul dalam kehidupan keluarga. Masalah prosesif kyuhyun pada sungmin dan sandeul menjadi masalah dalam keluarga itu. Kisah-kisah di kyumin family.

~~~~~~KYUMIN FAMILY~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3 : singkirkan perabot dengan unsur kuda.

Pukul delapan malam. Sungmin, sandeul dan kyuhyun berbaring diranjang yang sama. Pasca perilaku kemesuman anak eunhae. Sandeul menjadi rewel.

"deul… kau sudah besar kan? Kau tak malu tidur dengan appa dan eomma.'' Sedari tadi kyuhyun berusaha membujuk sandeul untuk pindah dikamarnya sepertinya tak berhasil. Anak itu malah bergelaut manja di pelukkan sang eommanya.

"kau lebih besar dari deul. Kenapa kau saja yang tak tidur sendiri?''

Sungmin masih bertingkah menyebalkan pada kyuhyun. Pagi hingga sekarang ia masih mendiamkan kyuhyun. Sungmin yang berlaku seperti itu hanya ingin melihat wajah kyuhyun yang terus merengek agar diperhatikan. Menurutnya itu lucu. Ia menggunakan alasan malam itu Cuma akal-akalnya saja.

"ming~'' Rengekan kyuhyun terdengar.

"biarkan deul disini.''

"baiklah.''

Sungmin mencium sandeul diseluruh wajah sandeul. Membuat iri kyuhyun.

"ming, kau tak menciumku.''

"tidak.''

"kalau kau tak menciumku aku akan membangunkan deul.''

"kau hanya bisa mengancam. Mendekatlah.'' Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung mendekatkan posisinya pada sungmin .

Kecupan berkali-kali dari sungmin membuat pemuda cho itu tersenyum dengan senang. Tanpa sadar ia malah terus menggeserkan tubuhnya pada sungmin. pergerakan kyuhyun itu membuat sandeul terbangun dari tidurnya.

"eomma~huwaaa.''

Sandeul menangis dengan kencang. Sungmin langsung mendorong kyuhyun dan segara menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya. Berusaha membuat sandeul tertidur kembali.

"eomma~ ''

"tidurlah chagi. Biarkan saja appamu.''

''ming~''

"eomma aku ingin mendengalkan celita.''

"baiklah eomma akan bercerita untukmu chagi. Zaman dahulu ada siluman kuda yang begitu tampan.''

" kenapa pakai kuda ming? beruang lebih baik.'' Kyuhyun protes. Telinganya begitu sensitive ketika mendengar kata kuda dan entah kenapa pikirannya langsung menuju siwon, sang mantan kekasih istrinya.

"appa~ .'' sandeul merajuk saat kyuhyun memotong cerita sungmin.

"aisshh.. sandeul tau kalau siluman kuda itu dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan kuda itu sangat menakutkan.'' Evilsmirk kyuhyun terukir.

"benalkah eomma?''

''tidak sandeul. Kuda itu gagah. Ia punya energy yang kuat dan yang terpenting ia tak malas. Bahkan larinya sangat cepat. Jambul yang berada dikepalanya juga terlihat cuet apalagi jika kuda itu menggerakan kepalanya kekanan kiri pasti rambutnya bergerak dan itu menggemaskan beda dengan beruang yang pemalas dan manja. Dia tak bisa lari dengan cepat deul.''

Okey, kali ini kyuhyun merasa tersinggung. Ia merasa kuda yang dibicarakan sungmin itu siwon dan beruang itu dirinya. Apalagi beruang yang dibicarakan sungmin itu manja.

"huekk… '' kyuhyun melakukan aksi protesnya.

"wow.. belati kuda sangat kelen dong, Eomma.'' Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia tau jika ia membenarkan kalimat sandeul kyuhyun akan bertambah menyebalkan dan bisa bertambah manja.

"keren? Keren dari mana?' pokoknya kuda itu jelek tak ada bagus-bagusnya sedikitpun, deul."

"deul ~ mau eomma melanjutkan cerita tentang siluman kuda yang tampan itu?''

"tentu saja eomma.''

"tidak ming, kalau kau mau bercerita kuda jelek itu aku tidur diluar.''

"silahkan tuan cho.'' Lagi, sungmin mengerjai kyuhyun.

"kau tak melarangku pergi?''

"tidak.''

"ming~ aku benar-benar akan tidur diluar.''

"bukankah tadi aku bilang silahkan tuan cho. Apa mau kubukakan pintu sekalian?"

"tidak, aku bisa buka pintu itu sendiri. Ming~ lihatlah aku akan pergi.''

"heemm''

"seharusnya kau melarangku. Kau menyebalkan ming.''

"aku tau.''

Brakk

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan tertutup dengan keras. Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung tertawa. Kyuhyun menuju keruang tengah dengan sebal. Tadinya ia berniat ingin tidur dikamar sandeul, tapi bukankah sandeul masih suka ngompol.

"eomma~ kenapa eomma teltawa?''

"kau tak melihat wajah ayahmu deul? Dia lucu dan menggemaskan kan? Hahaha.''

"eomma lanjutkan ceritanya.''

"kita ganti cerita ya, sekarang eomma bercerita tentang sang pangeran beruang yang tampan.''

"bukankah kata eomma beruang itu manja.''

"tapi ia begitu menggemaskan dan lucu walau terkadang orang melihatnya mengerikan karena ia besar dan bulunya banyak tapi sebenarnya ia baik hati dan penyayang.''

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengganti chanel televisi terus menerus. Hatinya dongkol (?). sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun dari belakang tersenyum. Setelah sandeul tidur. Namja bergigi kelinci itu memutuskan untuk menusul sang suami yang ia yakini sedang merajuk.

"kyu kau belum tidur?''

Diam, kyuhyun tak menjawab. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"baiklah. Jika kau tak mau aku menemanimu, aku pergi.''

"yak..kau harus disini.''

Sungmin duduk diatas paha kyuhyun. Well, sebenarnya kyuhyun ingin merengkuh pinggang sungmin yang duduk diatas pangkuannya. Tapi, ia masih punya ego.

"kau marah?''

"tidak''

"kau marah tuan cho.'' Sungmin bereaksi. ia menyampingkan tubuhnya dan kepalanya menghadap kekyuhyun. Namja itu memulai menyentuh kyuhyun dibagian dadanya. Tangannya terus meraba dada sang suami.

"ah~ baiklah aku memaafkanmu tapi kita harus melakukannya.'' Seorang cho kyuhyun tak akan pernah menolak sentuhan cho sungmin.

.

.

.

Donghae duduk diruang tamu dengan gelisah. Ia berniat membuat surprise atas kepulangannya. Tapi, setelah ia dirumah anak dan istrinya tak dirumah. Padahal ia sudah memakai topi khas ulang tahun yang sampai sekarang masih bersarang di kepalanya.

Clekekk…

Pintu rumah itu terbuka. Menampilkan dua sosok namja. Donghae yang melihat itu langsung berdiri.

"SURPRISE.'' Donghae berteriak dan menggerakkan tangannya. Dua namja itu terdiam dan langsung duduk di kursi ruang tamu mereka.

"Yakk.. kenapa kalian tak terkejut?''

Diam, dua namja itu masih tak menjawab pertanyaa donghae. Membuat lelaki nemo itu kesal.

"kalian kenapa?''

" baro sangat mesum yeobo. Ia mencium bibir sandeul.''

"benarkah?"

"ia appa.''

"bagaimana rasanya sayang. Apa manis?''

"tak tau. Balo Cuma gigit doang.''

"tak apa, nanti kau bisa mencobanya lagi. Mau appa hajari menakluhkan sang uke?''

"YAKK.. LEE DONGHAE.''

TBC

Thanks pake banget yang udah review, favorit serta follow fanfic ini. Gimana jelek, ya? Pastinya. Gaje? Bener.. hahaha .. maaf kalau ini jelek…

Kalau gitu aku pergi. Dahhh..eh.. sekali lagi makasih loh review, favorit serta follownya. Jangan kapok buat review.. dahhhh.. #masukkamarkyumin…..


	4. Chapter 4

Posesif KYU appa

Cast : cho kyuhyun, cho sungmin, cho sandeul

Lee donghae, lee hyuk jae, lee baro

Choi siwon

Rate : T

Warning : BOYS LOVE/ YAOI, typo kayak`nya banyak

Summary : tentang kyuhyun, sungmin dan sandeul dalam kehidupan keluarga. Masalah prosesif kyuhyun pada sungmin dan sandeul menjadi masalah dalam keluarga itu. Kisah-kisah di kyumin family.

~~~~~~KYUMIN FAMILY~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

Toookkk…tokkk….tokkkk

Pintu rumah mewah itu berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Membuat sandeul meloncat dengan bahagianya.

"itu pasti balo hyung… cepat appa, buka pintunya.'' Sandeul menarik ujung baju appanya. Kyuhyun yang sedang bersantai dengan pspnya berdecak tak suka. Ia enggan untuk membuka pintu itu.

"aisshhh… kenapa deul memerintah appa? Deul buka sendiri saja.''

"appa….'' Rengekan sandeul dianggap angin lalu oleh kyuhyun. Sandeul yang merasa kesal dengan appanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"yak!'' kyuhyun berteriak. Psp yang berada ditangannya kini tergeletak di lantai.

"kenapa kau menggigit tangan appa, deul?''

"sekarang buka pintunya appa. Kalau appa tak mau, deul gigit appa lagi.'' dengan langkah yang terpaksa kyuhyun menuju pintu rumahnya.

Clekek

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan tiga sosok namja dengan wajah yang kesal.

"kau terlalu lama, kyu.'' Setelah mengatakan itu, donghae dan keluarganya langsung masuk kedalam.

"hallo… ahjusshi- ahjusshi.'' Sapa deul dengan senyum yang mengembang dipipinya. Lima namja itu kini berada diruang tamu.

"hallo manis…''

"deul….'' Rengek baro dengan nada manjanya. Pasalnya sandeul tak menyapanya. Eunhyuk yang mendengar nada manja anaknya mencibir tak suka.

"kau kesurupan?'' eunhyuk menyindir anaknya. Ini bukan baro. Baronya adalah namja bermulut pedas.

Baro tak memerdulikan eommanya. Ia berjalan ke kursi yang diduduki deul. Memaksa dirinya duduk di kursi yang sama dengan sandeul.

"ah.. sempit..'' protes sandeul. Baro yang mendengarkan protesan itu hanya membenarkan posisi duduknya agar nyaman.

"tak apa deul. Sekalang kita sepelti laja dan latu.'' Baro mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia teringat apa yang dikatakan oleh appanya, donghae. Donghae benar-benar mengajari anaknya untuk menaklukan hati uke tanpa sepengetahuan eunhyuk. Mengedipkan mata pada uke salah satu teori yang donghae berikan pada anaknya.

"hah?'' eunhyuk dan kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan didepan. Donghae yang melihat itu tersenyum dengan puas. Ia bangga memiliki Baro yang pintar.

"loh.. balo hyung matanya kenapa? Kok kedip-kedip terus.'' Sandeul menatap mata baro dengan bingung. Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun langsung tertawa dengan keras. Baro tak berhenti mengedipkan matanya.

"yak.. kenapa Baro mengedipkan matanya terus? Cukup satu kali baro.'' Donghae memperingati anaknya.

"tapi kata appa kita halus seling mengedipkan mata kalau ada namja manis didepan kita biar namja manis itu telpesona. Jadi balo ngedipin mata balo terus ke deul cupaya deul cuka banget sama balo.''

"cukup satu kali baro.''

"yak.. lee donghae!'' eunhyuk berteriak dengan keras. Namja manis itu langsung memukul lengan donghae berkali-kali.

"appo..chagi sakit..'' rengek donghae. Dengan gesit donghae langsung memeluk eunhyuk dan mencium bibirnya dengan ganas.

"eugghhh~'' erang eunyuk.

"yak.. apa yang kalian perbuat HAH? Mesum.''

Pangutan bibir itu terlepas. Eunhyuk dan donghae memasang wajah tak bersalah. Baro yang melihat kejadian itu biasa saja. Ia biasa melihat orang tuanya melakukan ini. Beda dengan sandeul yang menatap ngeri. Ia teringat dengan Baro yang menggigit bibirnya dan itu sakit.

"eunhyuk ahjusshi pasti sakit.'' Kyuhyun bernapas lega. Ia bersyukur dengan pemikiran sandeul.

"kalian sudah datang?'' sungmin berjalan dengan nada cerianya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara istrinya langsung menghampiri istrinya.

"ming~ lihatlah ini.'' Kyuhyun menunjukkan bekas gigitan sandeul ditanganya.

"ini sakit ming. Deul menggigit lenganku.'' Donghae dan eunhyuk mencibir melihat kyuhyun.

"tak apa, nanti sembuh sendiri. Bersiaplah kyu! Kita pergi bersama mereka.''

"pergi kemana? Tapi ini sakit ming.''

"kita akan shopping kyu.''

"huft.. baiklah tapi setelah itu kau harus mengobati lenganku dan malam nanti kau harus sudah memberikan nama special untukku chagi.'' Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin dan setelahnya ia berlari kekamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~~~KYUMIN FAMILY~~~~~

Enam namja itu kini berada di mall. Sandeul berada dalam gendongan kyuhyun. Sungmin menggendeng lengan kyuhyun. Eunhyuk , Baro dan Donghae berjalan beriringan dengan tangan mereka yang saling memegang.

"kita pergi ke satu butik saja ya? Kasihan sandeul dan baro.'' Tawar kyuhyun.

"tak masalah, karena kita kesini Cuma mau memburu baju.''

.

.

At butik

Sandeul dan baro hanya duduk disofa. Melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk memilih baju. Mereka ditemani pegawai butik yang kyuhyun perintahkan. Butik itu milik kyuhyun. Entah kenapa mereka tak merasa bosan. Mereka malah tersenyum. Senyum karena kedua tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan. Karena menurut mereka ini sangat jarang terjadi.

~~~~~~~~ EUNHAE MOMENT~~~~~~~

"Chagi gimana dengan yang ini?'' donghae keluar dari kamar ganti. Kini kemeja coklat membalut tubuhnya. Membuat ia tampak sempurna. Eunhyuk terperanggah.

"tak cocok sama sekali.'' Eunhyuk bohong. Ia berniat akan mengerjai donghae kali ini. Hukuman manis untuk sang appa yang mengajarkan keplayboan.

"huh? Jelek? Tapi tadi dikaca aku tampan.''

"itu jelek. Pakai ini saja.'' Eunhyuk menyodorkan kemeja pink ukuran kecil dengan bunga-bunga yang menghiasi kemeja itu.

"tidak..'' protes donghae saat melihat kemeja itu.

"terserah.. kalau kau tak mau memakainya, aku tak akan mau tidur satu kamar denganmu lagi dan ingat kau harus memakai itu sampai dirumah. Sekarang aku akan memilih baju… bye chagi.'' Eunhyuk mengedipka matanya. Ia langsung memilih-milih baju.

"huft… apa harus?'' dongahe memperhatikan baju itu.

.

~~~~~~~kyumin moment~~~~~~~~~~

"kyu yang ini saja. Kau pasti tampan.'' Sungmin menyodorkan kemeja hijau terang. Kyuhyun yang melihat baju itu ingin menolak. Menurutnya warna yang disodorkan sungmin sangat jelek. Terlalu terang. Tapi, demi tak membuat istrinya tersinggung. kyuhyun mengambil kemeja itu.

"benarkah?''

"tentu.''

"aku kekamar ganti dulu.'' Sebelum kakinya melangkah kekamar. Kyuhyun mencium kening istrinya.

"saranghae….''

"nado saranghae..''

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya yang terbalut dengan kemeja hijau terang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lima menit kyuhyun habiskan hanya untuk mematut dirinya. Ia ingin menemui sungmin tapi ia malu jika orang lain melihatnya. Mereka pasti berpikir seleranya sangat jelek.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. ia tengah menunggu kyuhyun keluar dari kamar ganti. Matanya memandang kesekeliling. Berniat mencari baju.

"wonnie~'' sungmin langsung menghampiri namja itu. namja yang sedang memilih kemeja.

"Minnie hyung~''

"he'em. Kau sedang apa?"

"aku ingin membeli kemeja. Tapi, aku bingung hyung.''

"akan kupilihkan.'' Sungmin memilah-milah kemeja hingga ia mendapatkan kemeja hijau terang persis yang ia pilihkan kekyuhyun.

"ini.''

"satu lagi hyung.'' Siwon tersenyum. Apapun yang dipilihkan sungmin ia pasti akan memakainya.

"baiklah… yang ini saja.'' Kemeja merah darah yang sungmin sodorkan. Siwon tersenyum. Pilihan sungmin kali ini lebih bagus.

"ming…!"

Kyuhyun menggepalkan tangannya saat melihat moment wonmin. Apalagi sungmin memilihkan kemeja merah tua. Menurutnya, kemeja yang dipilihkan sungmin untuk siwon lebih bagus dari yang ia pakai. Dengan langkah yang tegas kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin. mencium ganas istrinya. Menimbulkan erangan tertahan dari sungmin. siwon yang melihat itu langsung pergi kemeja kasir. Ia belum sepenuhnya rela melihat kyuhyun dengan sungmin.

Tebece…

Huft.. akhirnya update… bingung mau nerusin ff ini apa nggak? Soalnya yang baca banyak banget tapi yang review Cuma beberapa jadi nggak pede buat nerusin ff ini. Apa sampai disini saja?

**Thanks buat yang review…. **

**R**eview ya?


End file.
